Speak to Me in Kisses
by Farringtongirl
Summary: Over 80 of communication is nonverbal. Lee teaches Kara, what was said in that last kiss during Scar.


Fic: Speak to me in Kisses

**AN: Everyone speculated on the meaning of that last kiss in Scar this takes place3 days afterand is AU after that point. ; there's no dialogue that could have said what that kiss did and that's the inspiration for this one-shot.**

Title- Speak to me in Kisses

Spoilers- Scar, but set before Sacrifice

Disclaimers-I don't own these characters, Ron Moore does

Kat killed Scar three days ago and since that time Kara has been avoiding him. She spends all her free time with Helo and that twists the knife deeper.

She said there was 'nothing' between. It's a lie.

Lee wishes that there was _nothing_ between them…it's all he's ever wanted really. _Nothing_…no pain, no regret, no duty, no ghosts, no fear, nor secrets. How exquisite is _nothing_…not a breath between them when he kisses her, nothing to keep his body removed from her skin, nothing to breach the connection of their souls.

_Nothing_ has consumed his dreams for the past three nights…because he felt the whispers of it in that last kiss…_nothing_ and all of its meaning.

He wants to talk to her, but Kara won't listen. She'll shut him out and turn everything into a joke and his frustration will mount onto the pile of _something_ between them.

His head aches with the impending fight but he gets to his feet and begins his search anyway.

Twenty minutes later, he finds her alone in the gym working out and as he anticipated, she ignores his presence, although he knows that she's fully aware of it. She's punching the speed bag and he walks into her line of sight, waiting patiently. Patience is one of the few games he can beat her at every time.

Her vision slips past the bag and she let's out a frustrated growl when her rhythm suffers from her distraction…from him. He sits on the side bench and gestures to the seat across from him. She doesn't take it.

"Did you need _something_ sir?"

He can't fight the smile or the laugh that escapes him and her weary features flash with anger. "I'm sorry Kara. It's just funny that you should use that particular word."

"What…_Sir_?" Her sardonic smile makes a fleeting appearance, "I suppose the idea of garnering you with such a respectful title is a bit laughable."

He knows this MO too well and his smile dissolves quickly, "Cut the crap, Kara." When Starbuck can't avoid someone physically, she'll do it emotionally. And humor is her favorite mechanism of retreat. "You're not running today so lets just lay this out before it gets one of us killed."

"You can't die from wounded pride Lee." She casts a careful look in his direction, testing to see if he's really ready to revisit that night.

"It's starting to affect our ability to work as a team. That can't happen. Honestly, I don't know how to fix this because you and me, Starbuck and Apollo, it's always been natural…effortless."

"I don't know about that. I seem to remember you calling me a pain in the ass more than once…a day."

He smiles in spite of himself and they lock eyes…both of their smiles begin to falter with the weight of what's to come.

She sits down, repressing the desire to flinch when their knees touch and lets out a long breathe. "What do you want me to say Lee? Huh? You want me to apologize? I thought we were on the same page…"

"No you didn't." He fixes her with a challenging gaze that she can only hold for a few seconds before detracting with a muttered curse. Lee exhales deeply, "Regardless, I wasn't looking for another apology."

"Another?" An impish smile curls onto her lips, its tone inflecting her voice, "I don't remember offering an original."

"It was in that last kiss…a lot of things were."

"Oh, really? Such as?"

"Anders is on your mind, but I'm in your heart." He takes her hand, entwining their fingers as he continues, "There is an 'us' but it can't happen now. You feel unworthy…scared…lost…"

"Bullshit!" Kara attempts to pull her hand free, but Lee only tightens his grip. "None of it meant anything. The near frak, the fight, and the kiss…they were each just as they are…we almost frakked, but we didn't…we fought, but that's nothing new...and the kiss was nothing but a kiss."

"Every kiss has a meaning."

"That's very romantic Lee, and maybe yours do, but mine don't." She draws closer to him and kisses him with bravado, her lips rigid and forceful, but lacking passion.

Lee is thoughtful for a moment after she pulls back, "It means nothing."

"Exactly!"

"So you admit that I'm right?"

"What?" Kara asks, her nose crinkling with confusion.

"I interpreted the meaning of that kiss correctly. You were trying to illustrate your point, 'a kiss can be meaningless', but you ended up proving mine, because your kiss conveyed just that message."

"I stated that I thought your theory was stupid prior to the kiss, therefore your conclusions are an extrapolation of what I said, not a result of…" Kara struggles for the right phrase, "…interpretive kissing."

Lee watches her very closely throughout this tirade. She's getting defensive and fidgety, "You're not so sure, are you?" The look she sends him for that is bitter and fierce, "Let's try again, then." He raises his hand when she opens her mouth to protest, "Ah, ah…No speaking." He leans closer to her, "Tell me something Kara…anything you want me to know, but can't say" his voice drops to a near whisper, "…tell me."

Kara feels heat rise in her belly from the pitch of his voice, but squashes it down with the force of her frustration. She leans forward, capturing his mouth again, her hand sliding to the base of his neck where her fingers dig in, pulling him harder against her mouth. She crushes his lips and he responds minimally but in kind with her tenor…rough and aloof. Her fingers drop to his shoulders and she pushes him away.

Lee takes a moment to assess before responding, "Frak you." Her eyes go wide and her nostrils flare…he's hit the mark and she isn't pleased. "That kiss was all about anger and defiance. You were unyielding and aggressive…"

"Kinda like those first kisses in the bunkroom" her tone venomous.

"No. Those were playful initially, but as things got more intense you started to get distant. Kara why are you having such a hard time with this concept? I mean why else do you think I stopped you?"

"I told you, I didn't want to know."

"I knew you weren't with me Kara…I felt you drifting."

She breaks eye contact as a wave of guilt overtakes her, "Lee…" his thumb on her lip kills the words at the back of her throat and his fingers lightly tilt her head up towards his.

His eyes have turned the color of slate, a stormy blue that borders on gray, "Tell me."

There are no words in Kara's vocabulary that can adequately describe what she's thinking or feeling at this moment. She smiles slowly, conceding that was Lee's intent from the start. She closes the space between them, kissing him softly as her eyes flutter closed. He's responding this time and it doesn't frighten her as much as it should. The kiss remains shallow, but warm…full of promise and concession.

He pulls back slightly, allowing her to breathe, he cannot suppress a grin, "If I'm not mistaken that was an invitation?"

Her eyes narrow and she kisses him again, this time she is ravenous, nipping at his bottom lip forcing him to open it, if only in a wince of pain. His gasp allows her to gently suck his upper lip into her mouth and he moans when she lightly skims her tongue along the supple flesh.

When she releases him, Lee licks his lip, savoring the taste of her which lingers there, "Someone's impatient."

"Wrong…someone wants you to shut the frak up…" she shifts to straddle him and claws his tanks off, before kissing his pulse along the neckline, "…and stop screwing around" she adds grinding her hips against his growing erection and causing them both to shiver.

"But I'm enjoying this game" Lee protests, one hand stroking the column of her neck the other sliding down her spine to caress her ass, before tugging her against him more intimately. He turns his head down seeking her mouth, but grazing her ear instead causing Kara to rock harder against him. A sly smile graces his lips as he explores this new sensitive area.

Lee's gentle assault coupled by the friction between them is driving her insane and her own lips lose their focus somewhere along his jaw, when he nibbles her earlobe. Kara gasps at the sharpness of an unexpected orgasm, throwing her head back and exposing her throat.

Lee is so hard right now it's painful. He covers her throat with butterfly kisses as her shivers subside.

Kara drops her head forward shyly, slowly. Her cheek grazes the top of his hair, and Lee's trek of kisses realigns up the side of her throat until he's kissing the swell beneath her cheek, his soft stubble heightening the sensation. She slides her lips towards his and is rewarded with a deep moan when they come together again.

Lee is simply overwhelmed. This latest kiss renews his resolve to speak only in this language of dancing tongues and lips; fueled by the need to understand her darkest desires…and to share his own.

The muscles of his stomach clench as he feels her lithe hands deftly stroke across his abdomen. He breaks the kiss when her hands begin unzipping his pants and his fingers entwine in the hems of her tanks, pulling them and her sports bra off in one frantic motion.

The sudden chill of her exposed skin is quickly offset as Lee's lips lavish their attention on the sensitive flesh surrounding her nipple. Sucking kisses tease her to the brink and she nearly tumbles when his hot tongue darts out skimming the erect peek with insistent flicks of varying intensity.

Kara drags her nails across his shoulder blades and down his back, heat flooding her core at the erotic thought of his skin marked…no…possessed, by her touch. A hiss escapes his lips, cooling her tender flesh with a fleeting reprieve before suckling her fully. She falls past pain into pleasure at the simultaneous pinching of one nipple as his teeth graze its twin.

Her hands quickly delve into his pants sliding to cup his bare ass. Lee lifts them slightly allowing them to discard the last offending combination of garments separating their skin.

Lee watches transfixed as Kara settles back into his lap, gliding her slick folds over his throbbing erection with obvious relish. Her eyes are closed and he can't tell which of them is panting harder. He takes her hands and her eyes slowly open, clouded with a glassy sheen of lust. He brings her right hand to his heart and kisses the left softly before entwining their fingers. She's looking him straight in the eye, desperation evident, as he trails their hands down her belly. He creates a maddening pattern of pleasure grazing over her aching center, capturing her wet heat and drawing it over the length of his cock.

Having Lee touch her, touching herself, then him with his guidance is pure erotic bliss and the ultimate tease. She pivots forward and he positions himself below her…she can feel his heart racing in staccato with her own and she swears that both stop for a moment when she sinks down onto him. When she remembers to breathe, she exhales his name, "Lee," with a sigh of contentment and wonder.

The raspy moan of his name coupled with the beguiling smile on her lips damns his soul and Lee kisses her tenderly.

Tears sting the back of Kara's eyes as she tries desperately not to return the proclamation that Lee's kiss has made; but just as she fails to stop the tears, she cannot hide the love she feels for him. Lee's kisses make her honest.

When he tastes her tears, Lee stills within her, but a whimper of frustration dispels his fear. A quick snap of his hips makes her gasp, causing him to swell harder than ever.

They become ravenous in their rhythm, in the desire to complete one another and stake claim.

Her whole body is aflame and his hands are searing their mark into the flesh of her hips. She returns the favor biting into his shoulder, leaving the bruise of sampled flesh to deter all others.

He fists his hands into her hair at the flash of pain before pulling her mouth to his for a hard kiss. He knows she's close because she allows him to dominate the kiss, her mouth following, her tongue seeking his with a frantic passion, as though he would leave her behind. What he wants more than anything is for her to come with him. The thought is barely formed before it happens, her body tightens around him creating the most exquisite and humbling sensation. Suddenly it's him that's lost…in her body…in her love…in their kiss. He calls out to her, "Kara", and it's her turn to guide him home. The soft skim of her tongue over his is the first sensation to break the haze of release. She pulls back slowly until they're foreheads are meeting, their lips ghosting one another.

Kara lazily strokes his cheek and is rewarded with her favorite boyish grin. She'll never tell him, but it's the sexiest of his smiles. His eyes are so blue and intent, and for the first time she isn't scared by that look….by what it holds.

Lee is so damn proud of her. He knows that Kara has never felt entitled to happiness, but today she embraced it. "Kara…"

Her fingers trace his lips, "Shhh…" her eyes dance merrily with teasing and challenge, "Tell me."

Lee laughs lightly and smiles, their heads tilt those last few millimeters until their lips touch…and in that instant there is _nothing_ between them.

**Reviews are always appreciated...thank you for reading.**


End file.
